The Chasing Paper Caper
The Chasing Paper Caper is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Carmen Sandiego. It is the first episode to feature Paper Star. Plot Professor Maelstrom has discovered that all 17 copies of the Magna Carta, a historic British document, will be on display in a museum in India. He and the other faculty of V.I.L.E. Academy decide to send Paper Star, despite Shadowsan's misgivings. Carmen and Player discuss the historical significance of the Magna Carta. Come nighttime, Carmen discovers that the security cameras have already been disabled. Seeing the origami throwing stars lodged in the cameras, she knows Paper Star has beaten her there. Undeterred, Carmen confronts her. The two fight. After containing Carmen, Paper Star successfully steals the Magna Carta. Carmen frees herself and chases after her, but loses the trail. The next day, A.C.M.E. is investigating the crime scene. Devineaux assumes Carmen is responsible for the origami and the theft, despite Julia pointing out that stealing historic documents is unlike Carmen. Chase tells her not to "romanticize the scoundrel." Julia also deduces that, from the mess the scene was left in, Carmen was likely to have been in a struggle. Chief pages Devineaux and shows them security footage. Julia notices Paper Star and suggests she may be a rival to Carmen. Carmen tells Player that she needs to find Paper Star before the Magna Cartas are handed off to the next operative, as is standard procedure for V.I.L.E. Player says that he is searching for her with facial recognition software. Paper Star meets up with Le Chevre, who is supposed to deliver the Magna Cartas to the next location. However, she threatens him with paper cuts and attacks him until he tells her the location so she can bring them herself. As she's transporting them, Player's software locates her, and they plan for Carmen to track her down on a train. Just as she settles in to watch Paper Star, not wanting to fight on the train where people could get hurt, Devineaux sits down opposite Carmen. When Paper Star walks away and Devineaux threatens to arrest Carmen, Carmen uses his own handcuffs to handcuff him to the train's seat and steps out to look at his keycard, which she stole. She then goes to pursue Paper Star. She soon sees her in a dining area. Carmen sits down where she can watch Paper Star in her handheld mirror, which just so happens to be opposite Julia. While she spies on Paper Star, Carmen talks with Julia. Julia shares her love of history. When Paper Star gets up and leaves the train car, Carmen follows. Julia realizes who she was talking to moments after Carmen has walked away. Paper Star catches Carmen following her and attacks her. The two fight. Eventually, Carmen successfully retrieves the bag. Julia finds Devineaux and goes to get the handcuff keys out of his briefcase. When she reaches it, she sees that Carmen has entrusted the Magna Cartas to her. While Paper Star returns to the V.I.L.E. faculty without the Magna Cartas, she gives them Devineaux's A.C.M.E. keycard, which Carmen had stolen from him. Transcript The full episode transcript can be seen here: The Chasing Paper Caper/Transcript Gallery Episode 7 2019.png In Other Languages Trivia * In this episode, Paper Star uses the alias "Tammy Origami". Origami is type of paper folding that originates from China, Japan, and Europe. External links * Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Episodes